


sweet on you

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bakery/Coffee Shop, Gen, Good Guy Dean, Kid Fic, Parent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take much imagination to picture himself right there with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet on you

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #73: Random

The little boy in front of him could barely even see over the counter. Dean figured he was probably around four, maybe five years old, and he was a cute little shit. Tousled brown hair, big blue eyes, and – from what Dean had caught a glimpse of when the kid had looked back at a man sitting in a corner booth, more than likely his father – a smile missing two front teeth.

“What can I get you?” the girl behind the counter asked, not any less affected even despite the circles under her eyes that spoke of too little sleep and a job she cared very little for.

“Daddy wants a blueberry muffin! And I want a choc'chip cookie. A big one, like the kind that’s almost as big as your whole head!”

Half the store probably chuckled, and Dean was right there with them. The girl was quick to tuck the pastries into a bag – the cookies were nowhere near as big as the kid’s head, but that didn’t seem to matter; his eyes lit up hungrily just the same.

“That’ll be $6.03, sir.” The girl smiled, leaning over so that she could hand the kid his purchase. From a tiny fist and onto the counter fluttered a few bills, and the kid didn’t even wait for his receipt – he just turned around and scurried back to his dad, not-so-quietly demanding whether the man had seen him ordering _all by himself, like a big boy?_

Dean was so distracted by the scene that he didn’t realize the girl behind the counter was frowning, obviously uncomfortable, until he’d already stepped up to place his own order.

“Everything okay?” he asked politely.

“Oh, that boy . . .” She bit her lip, scowling down at the register like it was to blame. “He only gave me four dollars.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, because it didn’t seem like all that big of a deal to him, and the girl was quick to explain, “I wouldn’t mind spotting it, except that we’re really not allowed . . .”

“No problem.” Dean waved it off. “Just add it to my bill, okay? A few extra bucks ain’t gonna kill me.”

A few minutes later Dean was sliding into the booth behind father and son, his own coffee and bagel in tow. The kid really was just too cute, boisterous and happy without being too obnoxious about it, like a million other children his age. The dad was pretty easy on the eyes, too – _kid obviously inherited those baby blues, wow_ – and for the next several minutes Dean tried his very hardest to figure out how to ask for the guy’s number without seeming like some random creep.

 

 


End file.
